


Баланс

by Nuclear_dumpling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuclear_dumpling/pseuds/Nuclear_dumpling
Summary: Она больше не будет одинока, никогда.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	Баланс

Он в отчаянии.  
Рей здесь, прямо у него в руках, но не дышит, а взгляд ее, обычно живой и яркий, сейчас совершенно неподвижен. Вокруг нет никого, кто бы мог помочь, и впервые Бен в таком отчаянии, в каком не был, даже когда Люк пытался убить его в собственной постели. Эта боль сильнее даже, чем боль от предательства.  
Словно кусок души вырвали.  
Он лишь беспомощно обнимает ее, пытается вжать в себя как можно сильнее, будто растворить хочет в себе и никуда не отпускать. Но ничего не выходит. Сила едва теплится в нем, обрубок Связи болит, будто открытая рана, а разум лихорадочно ищет решение… И находит.  
Вот оно.  
То, что ему необходимо, чтобы Рей продолжала жить.  
Бен осторожно прижимается своим лбом к ее, стараясь не смотреть в пустые глаза и сосредотачивается, прикрывая свои. Сила льется в тело его маленькой джедайки, словно так и должно быть. Нет, именно так и должно.   
Он чувствует резкий выдох на своем лице, а рука Рей ложится на его, и их Связь вновь оживает. Поет миллионами голосов и одновременно молчит, позволяя осознать произошедшее.  
— Бен…  
Рей улыбается. Робко, будто не может поверить в произошедшее, но потом слезы льются из глаз, а Бен просто пытается запомнить ее черты, ведь прекрасно осознает, как недолго ему осталось.  
Он потратил слишком много.  
Девушка быстро и жадно прижимается к нему мокрыми губами, их носы мешают друг-другу, но ему плевать, и он робко отвечает ей, все еще не веря в происходящее. Он бы никогда не осмелился поверить, что она его любит. Не после того, что он натворил. Его лицо озаряет улыбка, хотя он думал, что за столько лет просто разучился это делать, а Рей смотрит на него и в ее глазах горит абсолютное счастье. Что он пришел, что не дал ей обратиться.  
Но в следующий миг он падает назад, прямо на холодный камень, и сердце девушки на секунду останавливается.  
— Нет… — она ощупывает его, пытаясь хоть что-то сделать, но тело начинает исчезать. И тогда она призывает на помощь всю Силу, что у нее есть. Вливает в него так же, как он сделал с ней, сплетает их воедино, неразрывно.  
Навсегда.  
И слышит стук его сердца, который в окружающей тишине кажется оглушительным.  
Рей ложится рядом и просто плачет от облегчения навзрыд, чувствуя что их Связь вновь живет, и Бен дышит ровно и размеренно, как во сне.  
Она больше не будет одинока, никогда.

Биби следует за ней, что-то попискивая на двоичном, но она не обращает на него внимания. У нее сегодня есть одно очень важное дело.   
Рей вытягивает из песка кусок металла и скатывается на нем вниз, в рукотворный кратер бывшей фермы Ларсов. Маленькая Рей-мусорщица внутри нее умоляет все тут осмотреть, но Рей ее не слушает, не до того сейчас.  
Она аккуратно снимает с пояса мечи и заворачивает их в кусок бывшего джедайского плаща, бережно перевязывая кожаным шнурком. Затем кладет на землю, и едва сверток касается ее, как тут же тонет в сыпучем песке.  
Она возмущенно оглядывается назад, но видит лишь полупрозрачный силуэт молодого мужчины со шрамом возле правого глаза. У него медные локоны и он чем-то неуловимо напоминает ей Бена, как вдруг ее осеняет.  
— Энакин Скайуокер? — он лишь кивает и легким движением руки выталкивает ее из кратера. Рей немного возмущена, но все это мигом слетает с нее когда она видит Бена, ждущего у Сокола.   
Энакин лишь ухмыляется и машет, мол, иди уже к нему. Рядом с ним возникают Люк и Лея, которая не спешит подходить к отцу слишком близко, но тот, видимо привык и лишь улыбается. Все трое провожают ее взглядами, а Рей срывается на бег, пару раз спотыкается и буквально влетает в объятья мужчины. Бен тихонько посмеивается, и они заходят внутрь, поднимая за собой рампу, и вскоре корабль стартует с планеты, чтобы унести их подальше отсюда, подальше от Сопротивления и Первого ордена, остатки которого еще будут пытаться вернуть свое.  
Но для них это не важно, ведь теперь они свободны. Нет больше ни ситхов, ни джедаев.   
Есть только они друг у друга.  
Только Великая Сила.  
Только Баланс.


End file.
